La advertencia
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Volvió al lugar de la muerte de Rina Inverse para descifrar el misterio de sus últimos instantes de vida. En realidad, solo hasta ese momento él fue capaz de querer ver la verdad, aquella que lo había condenado. XelLina. Viñeta.


**La advertencia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su figura se hizo presente en el lugar de siempre. Venía cada tanto, cuando su ama no le ordenaba nada, cuando tenía lo que los humanos llamaban vacaciones. Pero tal vez mantenerse ocupado era lo mejor.

Muchas veces trató de entender el misterio de la sonrisa final de aquella existencia que incluso pudo romper las leyes de ese mundo, sin embargo, inesperadamente, sentía algo extraño en las entrañas cada vez que intentaba descifrar lo intrínseco, quizás por eso nunca se había animado a profundizar sobre aquel asunto.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos bajo el sol brillante. Pronto llegó a aquel lugar del bosque donde el suceso había tomado lugar. Sí, él lo recordaba con gran detalle. Pese a que las plantas y los árboles parecían lo mismo en cada tramo de aquella vegetación, Xeros simplemente sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por un momento —demasiado efímero para que alguien lo pudiese notar con facilidad—, la expresión de la fémina fue de desconcierto mezclada con una emoción que el Mazoku no pudo columbrar, luego, la hechicera adoptó un semblante despreocupado como si lo que él le hubiese dicho no fuese nada grave, nada de importancia. Y Xeros la conocía, sabía que ella era una mujer cuyo pensamiento era "No hay que preocuparse, sino ocuparse", por eso la admiraba, porque era enérgica e impetuosa, arrasadora y positiva como solo Rina Inverse podía serlo. Era una humana bastante peculiar. No obstante, ella estaba sola, y había algo en aquel cariz que lo desconcertaba sobremanera.

—Ya veo —dijo ella.

Él mantenía los ojos cerrados, preparado para lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Rina.

—Querida Rina, tú sabes que órdenes son órdenes —repuso con la típica sonrisa cínica que siempre mostraba.

—No me refiero a eso… —susurró.

—¿Eh?

Ella lo miró por largo rato con una seriedad que Xeros no entendió. Sin duda Rina se estaba comportando muy extraño.

E inmediatamente, ella volvió a tener el mismo semblante bullicioso.

—Sabes que lucharé, ¿verdad? —conminó Rina Inverse con una sonrisa confiada.

—Lo sé.

Movimientos rápidos, jadeos, invocaciones de los hechizos más sorprendentes.

Y aun así…

El carmín salpicó de un instante a otro. Un quejido aterciopelado, demasiado suave y lastimero. Demasiado hermoso. Los ojos amatistas se abrieron: fijos, afilados, penetrantes sobre la expresión insondable de la hechicera. Ella cayó al suelo sobre un mar rojo. Estaba agitada. Y no decía nada. Tal vez no podía, quizás el enorme hueco en su pecho le había quitado la voz.

Y la agónica carne se volvía cada vez más álgida.

Y una línea delicadamente curvada emergió.

Eso lo sorprendió.

Pero el silencio fue el adiós.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La extraña sonrisa, los ojos sin vida, el secreto del silencio.

En realidad, no eran misterios difíciles de resolver. Él no había querido ver el mensaje.

Y sonrió.

Solo Rina Inverse era capaz de realizar tal hazaña, de engañar al manipulador hasta el final, hasta que él descifrara el enigma de su muerte. Él no la había matado. Ella lo había condenado. Ahora que sabía la verdad viviría con ella toda la eternidad. Sí. Rina era demasiado lista. La única capaz de leer entre líneas.

Las líneas de un Mazoku.

La advertencia. Esa fue su condena. Lo que hizo que Rina lo supiera todo pese a la pregunta que le había hecho "¿Por qué lo haces?" Xeros sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ella se había atrevido a preguntar aún sabiendo la respuesta. Tal vez solo buscaba una confirmación más explicita cuando todo ya era demasiado evidente.

Sí.

Él sabía que Rina lucharía con todas sus fuerzas. Ella siempre salía victoriosa. Siempre lograba matar a sus enemigos, a todos los que intentaban matarla: dioses, demonios, criaturas de otras dimensiones. No importaba qué título divino, demoníaco o extraordinario llevasen. Porque ella era Rina Inverse. Entonces, Xeros confió en aquello, confió en que saldría bien librada otra vez…

Y así fue.

Ella lo había derrotado.

Dos muertes eran imposibles, entonces una debía llevarse a cabo. Qué increíble era el alcance de comprensión que podía tener un mortal. Ver más allá, entender a una criatura totalmente diferente. Pero no le sorprendía, ella no era cualquier mortal.

Ahora su muerte sería su condena sempiterna y el regalo que al fin podía vislumbrar.

—Acepto tus sentimientos, Rina Inverse.

Y abrió los ojos hacia la oscuridad.

El sol se había ido.


End file.
